


TOTGA

by silverteaspoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Past Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Smut, Table Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverteaspoon/pseuds/silverteaspoon
Summary: Hinata moves on. Naruto regrets. Madara is...Madara.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	TOTGA

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. I should be working on my WIPS. 
> 
> But I'm stuck on different plots and the creative juices are running low. So for the meantime, I'm shooting one of the little plot bunnies making running all over the place.

* * *

Naruto spotted her the instant she passed through the entrance of the sprawling Uchiha gardens and joined the gathering. And like a moth to flame, his attention was transfixed—a strange feat for Hyuuga Hinata, considering she remained unremarkably bland and unnoticeable most of the time.

Though perhaps the sudden weight to her presence should be attributed to the man she’s holding on to? Uchiha Madara, after all, possessed one hell of a commanding presence. Any girl hanging on his arm was bound to attract attention.

He watched her secretly from a distance while making sure to keep his usual loud and energetic self when speaking with friends and acquaintances.

She was just so fascinating to watch all of a sudden. She looked so different. So changed. It’s a wonder what a measly five years have done to her.

She’s no longer the frumpy girl he dated to catch Sakura’s attention. No longer the awkward, nerdy young woman who hid behind thick glasses and jackets and blushed like a tomato or twiddled her fingers or stammered and averted her gaze in embarrassment whenever she received attention.

She now looked incredibly beautiful. Hot even. With her porcelain skin and waterfall of blue-black hair that reached her mid-back. With the graceful way she moved in her deep red and black gown that hugged the generous curves of her body like an amorous lover. With the warm expression on her lovely face and lavender-gray eyes and her full lips that always curled up in a genuine smile.

It stung a bit—watching her on the arm of _Uchiha fucking Madara_ and seeing her look at the bastard as though the sun, the moon and the stars rose from his arrogant ass.

He could still remember the girl he once dated—the same girl who had crushed on him for years. He’d been a stupid brat then. So immature and hungry for recognition from Sakura. So desperate even for scraps that he went on and wooed the shy Hyuuga just to catch his actual love’s attention and perhaps make her jealous.

It was a mistake. What a prick he’d been.

Though he hadn’t exactly felt any attraction for her, Hinata, despite her awkward personality, had been good to him. She had been a good girlfriend. Sweet and patient and kind. She’d been understanding and willing to help him whenever he got involved in a mess. But like a blind, selfish bastard, he’d taken her heart and everything else she’d given him for granted.

Now, with age, looking at her with matured eyes and mind, he felt regretful. For a long while now, he wished he hadn’t been a jerk and refrained from dating her for the wrong reasons. He wished he’d taken the time to really know her and given her the proper attention she deserved. He wished he’d ended things on a more positive note and parted with her as friends. Then, maybe, he’d be able to rebuild bridges. To reconnect and perhaps start anew.

He furtively watched for a long time until she excused herself from the people she’d been chatting with and disappeared in one of the hallways. He thought she’d gone to maybe use one of the sparkling comfort rooms of the large Uchiha estate. To perhaps retouch her makeup. But after more than twenty minutes and she failed to return, he felt a stab of concern and decided to look for her.

Making a lousy excuse of needing to go to the loo to his own company, he entered the hall she disappeared into and, seeing very few people in the walkway, he hurriedly searched every nook and cranny. And yes, he included even the comfort rooms designated for women.

But he didn’t find her.

His years of being best friends with Sasuke and constantly visiting the Uchiha Estate making him familiar of its layout, he decided to explore further. He had found himself aimlessly walking in one of the myriad of hallways when he heard it—a feminine gasp then a long moan coming from a room with a partially opened door.

Recognizing the sound for what it was— _horny people_ _naughtily taking advantage of the Uchiha family’s hospitality, fucking like rabbits while the party was in full swing in the garden outside_ —he grinned wide and turned to walk away only to stand still and frown when he heard a voice full of desperation spoke.

_“Gods Madara! More! More! Please!”_

Uchiha Madara? And Hinata?

Naruto shook his head.

No. No. That voice was too wanton and Hinata’s a nice, proper girl. She’s too modest to do such a thing. The only logical conclusion was that Hinata’s date and rumored boyfriend was fucking another. The bastard did have a reputation of being a ladykiller. If he was cheating on Hinata then…Maybe…

Mind whirling, he took out his phone, opened it and selected the necessary app for recording. Making sure not to create a sound, he slowly approached the door and looked through the small crack to find out who Uchiha Madara was having an affair with.

Only to be greeted with a shocking scene.

The lighting was dim but it was enough for him to see a full view of the beautiful Hyuuga gloriously stretched out on top of a sturdy-looking work desk with her long hair spread out into a beautiful mess. The top of her gown was pushed down, displaying a pair of pink-tipped, generous and oh so lovely breasts. Her skirt too was pushed up to her waist with her milky legs resting on top of tuxedo-clad shoulders and _Uchiha fucking Madara_ with his head buried between her thighs, obviously eating her out. The bastard was damned good at it too, if the lewd, wet sounds and Hinata’s cries and arching body were to be judged.

Jealousy and disappointment slammed through his gut hard like one of Sasuke-teme’s mean punches. Shoulders slumping a bit, he tried to turn around and leave the two at it.

Or he tried to. He really did. But seeing Hinata’s perfect form laid out on that table like a feast nailed his feet where he stood.

“ _I need you now! Please Madara! Please!”_

Hinata begged with a breathless moan, her dainty hands pulling on the long, spiky hair of the bastard between her legs and her head thrown back in pleasure, effectively making all of Naruto’s blood rush south. His pants turning uncomfortably tight, he reached down to adjust himself but it was no use.

He was desperately turned on, his blood burning like wildfire in his veins. The view Hinata presented was hot as fuck. It was somehow far erotic than any porn he’s watched and wanked his prick on.

He watched as Madara stood to his full height, his clothes still surprisingly pristine despite all the action but his long mane in obvious disarray from the desperate pulls performed by Hinata’s hands. The arrogant man grinned and licked his lips and fingers before bending forward and capturing Hinata’s mouth in a scorching kiss.

He listened to them whisper unintelligible words. Watched with eyes turned green with envy as they groped and kissed each other for a long while, their tongues creating wet sounds that could easily be mistaken with the sounds of actual fucking. Then, when it seemed as though the heat between the two reached a crescendo, he heard Madara urge Hinata to turn and bend over the desk while his hands moved to his belt then his pants to free his own cock.

From his secret spot, Naruto watched as Hinata turned and pressed her upper body on the table top, her hands gripping its sides for purchase and her dress hiked up over her perfect ass. He didn’t see Madara’s cock but, all the same, he grimaced and gritted his teeth when the man’s arm went through the motion of stroking himself before pressing his body on the lovely Hyuuga’s backside with a low groan. Hinata gasped then stretched her body into a beautiful arch, her eyes closed and her face showing utter ecstasy from being filled by the arrogant prick from behind.

And from there the two went at it like rabbits.

Madara nailed the moaning moon-eyed Hyuuga fast and hard, his strong hands gripping her small waist to match his thrusts before moving up and grabbing at her long, loose midnight hair to pull her upright, pressing her back flush on his chest and causing her amazing breasts to bounce in full display.

 _“You like it huh? You love me fucking you while the rest of the world are outside probably wondering where we are,”_ Madara groaned, one hand moving to cup and play with one lovely breast while the other moved down and delved between the pale and shaking supple thighs.

 _“Yes! So good. You’re so good! Nghhh! Harder please!”_ Hinata gasped breathlessly.

 _“You’re so tight, my sweet. And oh so wet,”_ the arrogant bastard praised with a growl. _“Tell me, who does this pussy belong to, hm?”_

 _“Yours! Only yours. Please! Please more!”_ Hinata pleaded once more, her body shaking and her breathing turning into a staccato when the bastard Uchiha gave her what she asked for and fucked her harder, almost violently

 _“Nghhh! Yes, take it. Take all of me and cum on my cock,”_ Madara grunted, his hips moving faster as he fucked the woman in his arms harder. The sounds of their lovemaking painfully loud to Naruto's ears and causing him to feel overheated as well. “ _Now, Hinata.”_

Hinata’s body shuddered and with a barely suppressed wail, she climaxed, her back curving sharp like a bow about to release an arrow.

She looked beautiful. A picture of perfection while lost in the throes of passion.

Naruto swallowed hard and moved his own hand down to do something about his own throbbing and stiff as a board cock only to stop dead when his eyes met with amused obsidian orbs and a savage grin.

_Kami! Uchiha fucking Madara caught him! The bastard knew!_

With his heart almost beating out of his chest, he forced himself to move, almost tripping on his own two feet in his hurry to get away.

* * *

 _“Did you enjoy our little show, brat?”_ Madara asked the glaring and squirming Namikaze with an utterly satisfied smirk.

He knew of Hinata’s past with Namikaze Naruto. Knew of her crush turned infatuation and perhaps even love. Knew how the blonde prick took advantage and played with her. Knew how the relationship ended in bad terms.

Their shared past meant nothing in truth. Just a mistake that didn’t really matter now. That won’t ever matter again in the grand scheme of things.

But Madara was a possessive man and he’ll not allow nasty surprises to ever blindside him. Hyuuga Hinata was his and none will ever take her from him.

So when he saw how the Namikaze’s coveting blue eyes kept straying to his beautiful Hyuuga’s direction, he set up a little performance. It hadn’t been fully guaranteed the blonde idiot would take the bait but to Madara’s satisfaction, he did.

And now the brat was left with a memory he would hopefully never, ever forget.

“I saw the way you looked at her. Saw how you were almost salivating," Madara said with a sneer. "Whatever thoughts you’ve concocted in that little brain of yours, I suggest you stop now. She’s mine, Namikaze, and I’m not letting her go. Any man who tries to take her from me, I’ll crush like a bug underneath my shoes. Consider yourself warned,” he said in a low, dangerous voice before turning and walking away.

Naruto watched as the bastard Uchiha sauntered across the lawn like a predator out for a hunt before stopping at Hinata’s side. With his cold obsidian eyes looking back and challenging Naruto, Madara wrapped a possessive arm around the waist of the perfectly poised and innocent, smiling Hinata.

 _“Mine.”_ The prick mouthed with a nasty smirk.

Hands clenched into fists at his side, Naruto sighed and broke the stare-off.

It was useless. He knew of Uchiha Madara’s reputation. The haughty man was like one monstrous hellhound from the pits of hell with a bone when it came to his belongings. Hyuuga Hinata’s now that bone. He’ll never let her go. Not unless he got tired of her. But that seemed an unlikely scenario right now, considering the possessive display shown by the mighty ass.

And Naruto…Well. He’ll just have to accept it and move on.


End file.
